The Seven Elements: Chapter 1
by sasoris-wolf987
Summary: How could anything be so strange... the power to control the seven elements. Say goodbye to your mommy.
1. Chapter 1

I hated myself for loving him.  
I hated myself for loving it.  
My name is Haley Beswick. I live in a rainy town called Foreasa. My parents? Well, I never knew my father. All I know about him is that he left us on my first birthday. And by us, I mean my mother, my sister, and I. My mother is never home. She is usually busy being a slut and flirting with guys or at work. My sister's name is Emily. Some people say Emily and I don't look like sisters at all, because Emily has natural short black hair and I have natural long blonde hair. My favorite animal is wolves. Hers are cats.

I sometimes beleive that my life will one day become something great. So far, it's so boering. They say everybody has a gift from god, or a phycic or paranormal gift. We just don't know it. I want to figure out mine, and as I sit here at the ugly old kitchen table I began to reilize...if -

"Haley!" Emily snapped at me, interupting my crazy thoughts. "We have to go get some money today, remember?"  
I nodded , and walked over to the door to slip on my runners. We where sort of what you call, 'poor'. Mom only makes $300 a month. Our house is small, baby blue and old. We have no yard , just dirt. We all have to share one tiny room, but it's sorta like two because the closet is huge so Momma sleeps there.

Em opend the door, pushed me outside, and locked it all in one quick action. Outside the wind blew softly against my cheeks. Our husky-wolf Cyrus trotted happily behind us.

A large group of children and teens where gathered around the corner store, yelling things like,  
"NEVER!"  
"THIS IS IMMPOSIBLE!"  
"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

One short, fat blonde boy ran over to Em and I.  
"Can you belive us? It's the grand Yarachi fest. That's where groups of kids go into the forest for a annual camping trip and have a giant survival test! it's really cool. But we are two player's short so this year their going to cancel it"

I don't know what my crazy mind was thinking. I don't know what my so-different sister's mind was thinking, either. We both stood there, outside that corner store, Cyrus sniffing the ground behind us. We looked that short little blonde boy right in the eyes and said,

"We'll be those players you need'

The boy smiled, a sly, cocky, mysterious smile.  
"Alright, this way ladies" He turned and walked toward the group (Which where all now completly silent)  
The soft *thump, thump* of our shoes clanked against the heated sidewalk.

We had went home after being introdroduced to the group. There was four teams of five people. Emily was on team one and I was on team three. Emily ran inside the house and packed two large bags of what we would need, well I stood outside and watched for Mom. She would be pissed if she found out where we were going so this had to be kept secret.

Our bags where both baby blue, with black strings. The fat boy we saw earlier was named Tyler. Of course we had to bring Cyrus. How could we leave him? His fur was so perfect and soft. He was one of the best things that ever happend to me, and there was no way I was ever gunna leave him. Other members of my group where, Tyler, Shane, Christian, Isabella and Me.

"Maybe we should call our group The puppies" said Christian jokingly, as he looked at Cyrus.

"Hey!" I said slightly offended "Cyrus is my dog. Anyway, what a lame name that is"

"Rainbows" chimed in Isabella "Unicorns"  
"NO WAY! I THINK IT SHOULD BE BLUE WAHLES"

I smiled and said, "How about The Elements?"

All four of them stared at me in shock. I stood there, really akwardly.

Tyler laughed. "That's perfect! We can have team names based on our inner element, right? Sounds corny I know but pretty cool girl"

Christian rolled his eyes "I like it too. I want to be Fire"

"Snow" I said

"I'm Earth." Isabella said calmy.

"...Darkness" Shane huffed

"Water" Tyler cheered, taking a big breath of air for emphathis.

Chuckling lightly, my hand started to shake and my head suddenly started pounding..

"I don't feel good" I moaned.

One by one, the four other members of my group began to wince in pain. Isabella, the one who is usually calm, gasped out - "Itt. I can feel it."  
Her eyes rolled over, she closed them and when she opened them again they where green like pine trees. "What-t the hell?" she cursed. I watched as Christian's eyes turned a Fiery red. Shane's eyes turned black, Tyler's turned blue. And that means..  
I pulled a pocket mirror out of my pocket slowly and sure enough. My eyes where white, just like snow. I stared around at the group of strange people. What had happend? And what was Emily doing right now...


	2. Chapter 2: Look around

Isabella laughed. Right then. In that one freakish moment, that fucked up moment. And she laughed.  
"You guys are too serious" her face crooked up in a grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed.

"HUSH!" 'She scolded "Your eyes changed color according to your element. You four are all new too this, right? That's obvious. For the next three years you will be kept in a special facility. There you will learn to tame your powers. This is all set up"

I couldn't beleive any of this. For one, How could you change to you element, all this stuff was entierly fucked up.

"Shut up, Stand up, And follow me"

So Isabella was also a cranky old lady, a phyco bitch and who knows what else? It's bad enough that Im a freakin' "Element-Zombie-Bitch-Creature" now. And now this mental-jacked up old witch is leading the freak parade. Lovely. Just how I wanted to start my morning! And to make it worse, Emily.. The usually NORMAL sister of mine, laughed too.

"Haley ! This sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait." she smiled that princess perfect grin and skipped along next to the phyco bitch.

"By the way, I can read your mind Haley." Isabella gave me the evil-ist look I have ever saw and kept walking.

"Damn" I muttered "Now the bitch knows what I think of her. Damn, really. I guess I can't keep anything from you. Now shut up and listen to my wonderful mind signing..."

i There's nothin left to say... though it's a nother day. Just you and me tonight, everything will be okay. If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me. Baby let's take this time and make some memories. Do you remember... Do you remember. .. All the good times we had?/i

The rest of the group chuckled, and Isabella added. "We are bonded as a group. We can all reads each other minds, Haley. You can too, but your too busy yapping away and swearing. So zip your face and listen"

I turned to Emily, and tried to read her thoughts.

"Take a look at yourself..."

I guess it worked. 


End file.
